


Distracting

by clio_jlh



Series: Distract [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison likes a little danger.  (Or, why Scott and Allison were in such a rush to leave pack meeting.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> A companion to [Distracted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/525939) (Stiles/Derek) and [Distractions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/525938) (Lydia/Erica).  
> Written for the "consent play" square on my kink_bingo card, and suggested by Scott and Allison giggling about bestiality to Stiles. (See notes for more.)  
> Thanks so much to verity for the awesome beta!

The woods were no place for a girl alone. Not these woods, full as they were of not-quite-human creatures, and not this girl, even though she had a crossbow and knew how to use it.

Allison didn't care.

She was out in those woods now, waiting for one of those creatures. The first time it had been an accident, something that should have been terrifying but mysteriously was anything but. Now it was a craving, compelling her to come to him—she refused to call him an "it" no matter how her family spoke—in this clearing on the night of the new moon, when his control was strongest. Not that she was here for him to be in control, but he insisted, wouldn't come to her at any other time.

She'd been thinking about him since she woke up this morning, unable to concentrate on the tasks of the day.  She'd tried not to smile, not to give herself away to friends who thought they knew her so well, who wouldn't think she'd give in to a beast like this.  And she didn't want to disabuse them of that notion: these encounters were too special to tell everyone about.

Allison heard him before seeing him, his noise in the brush a concession to her inability to see him in the darkness. He came to her on all fours, fur and fangs showing, but the same kindness in his eyes as always. He sniffed the air, and then those eyes flashed gold as he rushed toward her, unceremoniously sticking his head under her skirt and pushing his nose between her legs.

She was glad she'd left her panties in the car, because she wanted him to _smell_ her, know what just the anticipation of his touch did to her. He snuffled, then pushed closer, forcing her legs further apart. The movement was so quick she lost her balance, but as always he caught her with two clawed, furry hands on her behind. He pushed harder with his head, encouraging her to relax into his arms, and his strong arms held her up easily.

She held onto his broad shoulders and closed her eyes. He was still sniffing her, and the fur on his face tickled her thighs. Then he opened his mouth and licked, though her gasp was less from that than the fangs she could feel just grazing her skin, making her shudder. She tightened her grip on him, let her head tip back, let him feel the trust she had in him not to lose control while he gave her what she wanted. What they both wanted.

He'd been clumsy at first, but had learned quickly where her secret places were, where to lick, to kiss, to let his sharp teeth drag against her. She could smell herself now and tried to imagine how strong it was for him, because he clearly loved it, couldn't get enough of it. She moaned, pushing her pussy into his face and he let her, pushed back against her, worked her up like only he could.

(She'd tried to do for herself and while she _could_ , while it was good to lay in her bed with the window open and the breeze stirring the curtains and a vibrator or just her hand, it wasn't the same. Well, she wasn't the only danger junkie in the family, that was for sure.)

He was certainly doing the job now and she was finding it hard to keep her feet planted on the ground. His hands on her were so solid, that inhuman strength making her feel safe rather than in any danger, so she brazenly let her legs fall apart even further. Since the moment he'd come into the clearing, or even before that, her life had been in his hands anyway; might as well make it official.

Letting go let her come, hard, and she shouted with it, her whole body shaking. But he paid her no mind, just kept going, let her ride the wave to a few more crests before he finally pulled back with one last, lingering kiss.

His head came back out from under her skirt and he smiled at her, all teeth, proud of himself for making such a shuddering mess out of her. She resisted the instinct to pat his head and call him a good boy.

Not that he was a good boy anyway; no sooner had she regained her breath than he was pulling her down into his lap and onto his hard cock. She was so wet and open by then that he slid into her easily. It should have felt wrong but it didn't—it was so _right_ to feel him filling her up, to put her hands on pointed ears and cheeks covered with fur, pull his head into her chest as he thrust up into her. It was heady, riding this wild thing, and she gave herself over to this just as much as she had when he was pleasuring her. And he never sounded so human as when he came, moaning into her skin, open-mouthed and panting.

They fell down onto the forest floor, and lay there for a while, entwined and staring up at the starlit sky as they caught their breath. Scott reached into Allison's jacket pocket for the baggie and tissue she kept there, and used them to dispose of his condom.

Then Allison said: "Oh, fuck, I gave Lydia a ride to pack meeting tonight."

"I'm sure she got someone to take her home," Scott replied. "Stiles, at least."

"I suppose," Allison said.

Scott laughed then and held her tighter. "We did run out of there pretty fast," he said. "Guess we were eager."

She laughed too, entirely unashamed. Why not indulge in a little bestiality when you're dating a werewolf? She would bet money that the other humans in the pack were doing the same. "God, I couldn't wait for that meeting to end," she said. "Kept thinking about this."

He grinned and preened a little, and she found that she didn't mind. "I didn't realize I was so distracting," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Allison and Scott are playing with the idea of Scott being a dangerous creature and Allison ceding control to him, but it's just play—their encounter was fully planned out ahead of time, as becomes clear at the end. That said, Scott is fully wolfed out and playing it up while they're having sex.


End file.
